


Dear Diary

by Kate_The_Linguist_55



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Linguist_55/pseuds/Kate_The_Linguist_55
Summary: I wanted to give my OCs some more love so here are some entries from Blade Rush's diary.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was my first night out with Erika. As far as conversation went, it was awkward: our interests really have drifted apart, and bonding over our favourite magical girls like we did as kids didn’t feel right now we’re magical girls ourselves. Still, she gushed on and on about astronomy so excitedly that I think I might actually need to start paying more attention in science class from now on.

As far as patrolling went, Erika is really useful to have around: she can make these portal things which make it easy to get around and she can sort of make the monsters fall sideways or something. Either way, it meant I always had the advantage in mobility, which really helped. There were lots of sort of spidery things about, but we dispatched them without any real trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I had the dream, magical girls always seemed so glamourous. Now I’ve had it, the reality is really quite different: you trudge around in the cold and dark then put your life on the line against a bunch of weird critters who want to kill everyone for Founder knows what reason. Even staying up late loses its lustre when you have to work till 2am every night.


	3. Chapter 3

So it turns out Erika and me both like Team Forte’s music. Probably not all that surprising, really. Still, it was good to have something to chat about because tonight was otherwise a rather uneventful patrol. Erika reckons Keys is the coolest: something about having an “air of mystery” or whatever. I like Lead best, but then that’s probably not a very interesting opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

Snarks today. Not sure how I’d manage against flying monsters without Erika helping out: she can make me levitate, which, I must admit, is pretty awesome. No monster is safe!


	5. Chapter 5

Today I learnt that if a monster is squishy enough, stabbing it with a rapier doesn’t do much good. I managed to conjure up a fire axe, which got the job done, but was rather lacking in finesse. If we want to be successful as magical girls, it’s not enough to just beat the monsters, we’ve got to beat the monsters with style. But _do_ we want that?

I guess I’d better start reading up on different kinds of bladed weapons so I can tailor my attacks to the target. When they show footage of people like Heartful Punch on the TV they make fighting look so easy, but it really isn’t.


End file.
